James Potter and the secret of the Werewolf
by Corey Mcconeghy
Summary: James finds out that Remus is a Werewolf


James potter And the Secrets of the Werewolf.

Credits to Corey Mcconeghy

Lecture in connection with: 41 cloverlee lane Newtown P.A. 18940   
  
The Journey 

  
  


The hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾ was enough to annoy anybody. The Potter family was moving along the packed platform trying to find a place to put there luggage. James Potter was the youngest of the family. He was starting his first year at Hogwarts. His brother Jim was a fourth year and wanted to go and find his friends so he did not have to baby-sit his little brother. " Wait a moment Jim." Said Mrs. Potter. " Mum, I don't want to Baby-sit-" " I'm not asking you to. Just look after him at Hogwarts. OK?" said Mrs. Potter. "OK" 

  
  


As twelve o'clock rolled around, 3 boy's came to the compartment door were James was sitting. "Mind if I sit here? Every were else is full." said the tallest of the three. " Sure" said James. "My names James, What's-" He was cut off by a knock at the compartment door. " Have you seen a cat by any chance?" said a Girl at the door. " No, why?" asked James. "'Cause i've lost mine." She said. "What's your name by the way?" Said the girl. "My names James,And this is-" "My names Remus, this is Sirus and the small ones Peter." Said the tall kid. "Mines Lilly Evans. Mind if I stay awhile?" Said Lilly. " Not at all" Said Remus.

It was dark as they entered the platform of Hogsmead station. They heard a voice from there left, "First years this way!" It was.... But it couldn't be, A giant! " Is that a Giant?" James asked Lilly. " If he is, He's Half. He's to small to be a fully grown Giant." they followed the guy down a river bank to a sea of boats. "This is how we First years get to Hogwarts. Now Five to a boat. Quickly! The feast will be starting soon." Said the Giant. It took them twenty minutes to get across the lake but still all the same, it was fun. As it turned out, all of his new friends wanted to be in Gryffindor to. So he would have friends the same house. As the pulled up to a stone door, The Giant said : "Welcome, to Hogwarts!"

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


** The Unforgettable Night**

  
  


Everyone got out of the Boats. "Now all you have to do is follow Professor McGongall to the entrance hall" said the Giant." By the way, My names Hagrid." He winked and departed. "Follow me please!" said the professor. They followed her for about what seemed liked hours when they stopped in front of a huge pair of doors. "Now just to remind you, The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said professor McGongall. " Now, you can earn points for your house by doing good deeds and doing good in class. But you could deduct points for rule breaking and out of bed at night. The house at the end of the school year with the most points wins the house cup. I will be back shortly. Stay here!" she said. After she left, everyone started to talk. "I hope we all get in to Gryffindor!" Said Lilly. They talked for about 5 more minutes when Professor McGongall came back. "Were ready for you." She said. They walked through the oak doors into a huge room where the roof looked like the sky outside. They grouped around the top table, and stopped where there was a stool with a patched and frayed hat on top. He was wondering what the hat was going to be used for when the brim of the hat opened up and broke in to song: 

  
  


_ "A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn,_

_ there lived four wizards of renowned, who's names are still_

_ well known.... Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_ They worked for years choosing students and teaching them_

_ but then the question arose between the four founders_

_ 'who will pick the students when we are dead and gone!'_

_ 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way he wiped me off his head_

_ the founders put some brains in me so I could choose instead _

_ So put me snug around your ears, I've never yet been wrong!_

_ I'll have a look in side your mind.. And tell where you belong!"_

  
  


__The hall erupted into applause as the hat stopped. " That's one really weird hat!" said James. "I'm with you on that one" said Remus. "Now when I call your name please step forward and put on the hat!" said Professor McGongall

_**** _

  
  



End file.
